Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe
Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Universe (also known as Tiny Toon Adventures: Defenders of the Looniverse) is the name of a Tiny Toon Adventures video game initially scheduled for release in 2002, but was eventually cancelled for unknown reasons. It was developed by Treasure and it was originally slated for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Xbox. Plot On a planet made almost entirely out of gold located in the Jewel system, live the Bullions. They have lived there peacefully for many years, until their home was attacked by the Drizzletroopers. Two of them manage to escape, Zig and Zag, to the planet Earth. The Leader of the Drizzletroopers learns of this and has someone go after the two. As morning comes by, Buster Bunny and the gang attend school. However, a strange robot, disguised as Bugs Bunny, appears in their class rather than their teacher. When his disguise is blown, the group chase after the fleeing robot. After stopping the robot from getting away, he makes an attempt to kill everyone, but ultimately fails, leaving a hole in the ground. There, Zig and Zag appear out of the hole, startling the group. The strange creatures explain their situation and the group agrees to help them. However, Shirley appears telling the group a great danger will fall upon the earth if they help them. Despite her warning, the group decides to help the creatures out. They all enter the hole into the ground, leading them into yet another new adventure. Development The game's original official website, www.dotu.net, no longer exists. Tetsuhiko Kikuchi, the director of the game, has hinted on his homepage that the game "will forever go unreleased." An article on IGN, written back in 2004, had suggested that the game had always been intended for release. It said that at the end of the article that the game was "still officially slated to come out sometime (not necessarily in 2004)". However, years later, nothing new has been mentioned about the game. With the releases of the next generation consoles, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii, the game's release is very unlikely. The main page at IGN now has canceled for the US release date. Exact reasons for the game's cancellation remain unknown, but are generally believed to be unrelated to the state of the product itself. Publisher Conspiracy Entertainment was in dire financial shape at the time and several other projects of theirs quietly disappeared during this same time. They cited unspecified "business complications" for the extended hold up. Their previous partnership with Treasure, Tiny Toons: Scary Dreams was manufactured in 2002, but its existence could not be confirmed until it appeared on eBay in 2005. Defenders of the Universe was evaluated by the ESRB, which some take as evidence that the game was in a near-final state. It was possibly meant to be released along side the game Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt in 2005. Possibly the game Tiny Toons Adventures: Buster's Bad Dream was intended to be a Spin-Off Game. Prototype On February 25, 2009, an image of a prototype of the game was released by a member of the internet forum, Lost Levels. The prototype confirmed many suspicions about the game, including its advanced state of completion, and the involvement of Rakugaki Showtime director Tetsuhiko Kikuchi. The title appears feature-complete, apart from a few errors in the in-game text. Trivia In the beginning cutscene when the henchmen was talking to his boss he reference the infamous internet meme "all their base are belong to us". When the gang is looking for the alien space ship, they come across a pyramid where the ship is located, Plucky Duck as what is inside and one of the guesses is a PS2. Video Video Here Category:Lost Video Games Category:Lost Video Games Demos